Más rápido
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: "No sabía si agradecerle o largarme a llorar. Para lo hombres, no hay nada, nada, nada peor que una mujer embarazada y sobre todo Katniss embarazada, por lo que la distancia me permitía no explotar de rabia todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, era mi bebé, la personita que yo más quería en el mundo y necesitaba desesperadamente tenerla entre mis brazos"


**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Suzanne Collins. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

Más Rápido

Katniss estaba molesta. Y no la culpaba, es más la entendía totalmente. Digo, lo más que un hombre puede llegar a entender desde su humilde posición. Porque tener 10 kilos de más, los pies hinchados y una pelota en tu panza, que apenas te deja mover, debe ser realmente fastidioso. Y esto significaba que aumentaba considerablemente su mal humor e irritabilidad, y en consecuencia disminuían considerablemente nuestras relaciones sexuales. Llevábamos 4 meses sin siquiera tocarnos. Gran parte de eso se debía a que Katniss no quería que durmiéramos juntos, y el resto a que la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba enojada conmigo. Me echaba en cara que su condición era mi culpa. Já, como si la hubiera obligado. Puedo decir con sinceridad que muchos años remarcando que quería ser padre puede agotar la paciencia de cualquiera, pero en mi defensa Katniss me dio luz verde. Repito, no la obligué. Ya sea por cansancio o porque realmente la amenacé con dejarla sino formábamos una familia… eso no cuenta como obligación… de todas formas ella accedió y eso es lo importante. Ahora, con el embarazo a punto de terminar Katniss prefería mantenerme alejado la mayor parte del tiempo. No sabía si agradecerle o largarme a llorar. Para lo hombres, no hay nada, nada, nada peor que una mujer embarazada y sobre todo Katniss embarazada, por lo que la distancia me permitía no explotar de rabia todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, era mi bebé, la personita que yo más quería en el mundo y necesitaba desesperadamente tenerla entre mis brazos. Claro que, al ver el ceño fruncido de mi esposa, me quedaba plantado a unos pasos de ella, con los dedos cosquilleándome por acariciar su abultado vientre. Más allá de eso, yo intentaba hacer buena letra. Todos los días le traía de la panadería panecillos de chocolate con pedacitos de fruta (sus favoritos), la saludaba con una sincera sonrisa y asentía a cada una de sus quejas. Esto último por lo general la irritaba más, pero… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Apenas puedo imaginarme la incomodad que siente cada vez que el bebé se mueve, o los mareos o el calor. Soy hombre y sé que quejándome las molestias no se van, sólo contagian a los demás. En fin, acá estoy, sentado en la fría cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, incapaz de dormir a pesar de que la noche ya esté bien avanzada. Lejos de su cuerpo mi ansiedad por ser padre parecía crecer, ni hablar de los miedos e inseguridades y sobre todo de las pesadillas. Lejos de su perfume mis sentidos parecían dormidos, inservibles, sin razón de ser. Lejos de sus besos mi boca estaba seca, solitaria y mis labios curtidos. Pero lo que más extrañaba era hacer el amor con ella. Tenerla entre mis brazos temblando, su respiración entrecortada en mi oído, sus piernas enlazadas en mi espalda, sus manos incitando mi miembro erecto… Genial, ahora estaba completamente excitado en medio de la oscura habitación y completamente solo. Me disponía a darme una ducha fría cuando escuché su grito. Me alerté inmediatamente y corrí a socorrerla. Me llamó por mi nombre dos veces antes de que consiguiera llegar a su cuarto y pude sentir el miedo agarrotándome las extremidades. Abrí la puerta con demasiada fuerza y me introduje sin reparar en nada más que su silueta recortada en mitad de la cama.

"Acá estoy" la tranquilicé apretujándola en mis brazos y acunando su rostro en mis manos

"perdóname, perdóname… no quiero que te vayas", me dijo repitiendo el discurso que cada noche me daba al despertar de una pesadilla

"Esta bien, kat. No pasa nada, ya estoy contigo" le respondí comprensivamente, pero esta vez con algo más para decirle. Esperé a que los sollozos dejaran de sacudir su cuerpo y deposité tiernos besos en su coronilla. De repente el perfume de su cabello me sacudió el cerebro y mis manos empezaron a escocerme contra su piel. Mi excitación volvió a hacer acto de presencia entre mis pantalones, pero intenté borrar todo pensamiento sexual de mi cabeza. Eso estaba demasiado lejos de hoy, mañana, pasado e incluso del mes entrante. "Katniss", le llamé intentando que los nervios no se notaran en mi voz. "creo que vamos a tener que empezar a dormir juntos. El doctor dijo que en cualquier momento el bebé puede dar señales de nacer y… no quiero dejarte sola", concluí con toda la sinceridad que pude. Quería estar con ella en todo momento, decirle cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que me hacía… claro que eso no lo dije, sino definitivamente ella me iba a echar de la casa. En vez de volverse sentimentalista y demandar cariño, Katniss se mostraba totalmente reacia a cualquier manifestación de amor por mi parte. Suspiré pesadamente cuando no obtuve respuesta. Hacer que entrara en razón era uno de mis desafíos diarios. A pesar de ello, yo la amaba aún más si eso era posible" prometo que no voy a tocarte… solo quiero estar por si necesitas algo", agregué para tranquilizarla.

"Peeta, tengo miedo", me confesó como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra lo que le había dicho. "Tengo miedo que le pase algo malo", dijo deslizando su mano por su vientre.

"Lo se, pero no voy a dejar que nada les pase. Lo prometo", le dije moviendo indeciso mi mano sobre la de ella. Milagrosamente dejó que mis dedos tocaran su vientre y después de unos minutos los tomó para depositarlos hacia un lado, donde fuertes golpecitos se podían sentir a través de la tela de su camisón. Percatarse de ello era lo más hermoso que un padre puede apreciar. Era saber que todo era real. Que sus manitos y piecitos se movían para reclamar atención. No pude despegar mi mano de allí y sentí como la emoción se instalaba en mi pecho, llenándolo de orgullo y de ansiedad.

"Creo que te reconoce", me dijo Katniss susurrando. "Siempre que escucha tu voz se mueve continuamente", la emoción que sentí al escuchar sus palabras se removió en mi interior activando todo mi cuerpo. Sin reparar en la reacción de mi esposa la abracé más fuerte y acerqué mi rostro para besarla en los labios. Hacia días que no me dejaba siquiera ese mínimo contacto y yo la extrañaba más que nunca. Otro milagro sucedió cuando me dejó besarla e increíblemente respondió a mi beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves como lo recordaba. Los estreché con fuerza primero, pero después aflojé el agarre para hacerlo más dulce y tierno. Entonces ella entreabrió apenas la boca para respirar y yo aproveché la oportunidad. Introduje mi lengua ansiosa en ella y saboreé cada parte de su interior. Pensé que se iba a negar en cualquier momento, en cambio su lengua se movió junto con la mía y lamió mi boca apasionadamente. En este punto yo estaba completamente desquiciado. Mi miembro erecto latía en mis pantalones y no pude evitar deslizar mi mano hacia uno de sus pechos y la otra mano colocarla en su espalda para estrechar su cuerpo con el mío. Katniss se removió incómoda. Intentó sentarse frente mío, con las piernas enlazadas en mi cintura, pero su panza se apretujaba entre nosotros aumentando la distancia. Entonces toda la magia se rompió. Ella terminó el beso deliberadamente y apartó mis manos de su cuerpo.

"Basta, Peeta. ¿Ya ves porqué no podemos dormir juntos?", me dijo apenada y se recostó de lado, dándome la espalda. Oh… ¿entonces no quería que durmiéramos juntos porque no se podía resistir a mi? Ese era un pensamiento muy idealista, pero que contribuyó significativamente para alegrarme. Acaricié despacio su cabello e hice oídos sordos a sus quejas bajando mi mano a su cuello. Protestó un poco más, pero se calló precipitadamente cuando mi mano masajeó con delicadeza uno de sus pechos. Se pezón erecto me indicaba que estaba excitada y rápidamente descendí sin detenerme en su vientre hasta la cara interna de sus muslos. Ahí Katniss apretó sus piernas para cortarme el paso, pero, como mi excitación me cegaba, no me retracté. La besé en los labios con pasión y percibí como su escudo iba flaqueando lentamente. Uno de mis dedos comenzó a hacer círculos contra la tela de su ropa interior y cuando aflojó definitivamente su agarre lo presioné contra su interior. Katniss se removió incómoda, pero la humedad que se deslizaba por mi dedo me dejó en claro que ella me necesitaba. Me volví loco ante este nuevo pensamiento. Ella me necesitaba, ella me quería ahí. Despacio, un segundo dedo acompañó al primero en su excursión y gruñí de placer al sentirla tan preparada. Sin embargo ella tomó mi mano y la apartó de su cavidad.

"Peeta, me arde… me arde mucho" me dijo con pesar y vi cómo sus ojos brillaban en lágrimas. La frustración que me dominó no pudo hacer mella contra mi excitación, pero sabia que hasta acá habíamos llegado. No podía hacer nada contra eso. Si le dolía tanto como para no soportar más de un dedo en su interior, no quería imaginar lo que sentiría si ingresaba mi miembro. Intenté reprimir un bufido de resignación, pero fue inútil. Sabia que debía comprenderla y decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero no podía. La necesitaba demasiado, quería hacerle el amor aunque tuviera que idear una nueva posición para que el bebé no se sintiera aplastado por mi peso. Me recosté a su lado y asesiné con la mirada a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación y que quería frustrar mi vida. GENIAL.

"Lo siento", me dijo totalmente arrepentida.

"Tócame", le demandé deliberadamente sin voltear a mirarla. Sabía que era absolutamente desubicado pedirle aquello, pero mi miembro necesitaba descargar su frustración y la perspectiva de la ducha fría me irritaba aún más que esta situación. Katniss se quedó rígida a mi lado con el pedido resonando en el aire. Después de un momento sentí su mano pequeña, deslizándose por mi abdomen y colándose entre mi ropa interior. Ella rozó apenas mi miembro y una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor y despacio comenzaron a subir y abajar. Atrapé sus labios y los mordí con locura. Su mano era definitivamente mucho mejor que la mía, pero se debía a que su perfume me aseguraba que era ella quien estaba a mi lado.

"Más rápido" le urgí susurrándole con placer. Ella aceleró el movimiento haciendo eco de mi mandato. La sensación de que fuera un sueño no me ayudó a ser más comprensivo con ella. Era superior a todo lo que me había imaginado estos últimos meses. Apreté con fuerza los ojos y mi respiración se agitó de forma alarmante. Pude escucharla jadear contra mi boca y la idea de que ella también lo esté disfrutando me excitó más que cualquier cosa. Sus labios jugaron en mi cuello y se escaparon hasta atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Entonces me sentí enloquecer. "Más rápido" le repetí completamente insensible y ajeno a todo alrededor. Su presión en mi extremidad se incrementó lanzando oleadas de placer a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y haciéndome gemir. Katniss susurró mi nombre y mordisqueó mi oreja sin cesar en su movimiento y fue suficiente para hacerme terminar. Fui arrastrado por el orgasmo en solo dos minutos de haber estado con ella. La sensación de estar en paz y tranquilo dio paso a la culpabilidad por haberme comportado tan poco atento con ella. Pero su risa contra mi piel me hizo retractarme. La miré y me estaba sonriendo con una luz pícara en sus ojos. "Te amo", le dije antes de besarla dulcemente.

"No creí que eso serviría", me respondió.

"Todo lo que venga de ti siempre sirve", le declaré volviendo besarla.

Katniss me sonrió tímidamente y sonrojada. Me acomodé a su lado y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. "Creo que no escuché un Te amo en respuesta", susurré clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

"Creo que un Te amo no se acerca para nada a lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos", me respondió indecisa, como siempre cuando abría su corazón a los demás. "De todas formas sirve… Te amo" Nunca antes rogué con tantas ganas que nuestro bebe naciera. Más rápido, pensé para mis adentros… que el tiempo pase más rápido.


End file.
